Pasadena: The Final Frontier
by spirk-is-real
Summary: Instead of going into Starfleet, Jim, Spock, Bones, Sulu, Chekov and Scotty they are Scientist and Doctors and Astronauts and Pilots. Jim and Spock share an apartment and Nyota moves in next door. Jim's and Spock's friends Bones, Sulu, Chekov and Scotty are geeks and dorks, they love comic books and DnD and other geeky things. So basically Big Bang Theory with Star Trek Characters.
1. Chapter 1: The Neighbor Theorem

Chapter 1: The Neighbor Theorem

 **So this will be like Big Bang Theory except with the Star Trek characters. Except that Spock and Jim and them didn't join Star Fleet. No Spirk …yet. Hope you love it. For plot reasons they're all the same age.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Spock and Jim entered their apartment. It had two grey couches, a tv with various gaming systems and a coffee table which made up the living room area. A few white boards lining the wall the front door was on, and a library of comic books, novels and action figures, that was on the right side of the door. On the left side was a skinny self with a bowl on it. A window was on the adjacent wall. The wall intruded into the apartment and it lead into a hall that led to the bedrooms and restroom. Right next to the intrusion was a kitchen and on the last wall was two separate tables with two laptops, one for Jim and one for Spock. Jim was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans, while Spock was wearing a black tee-shirt and jeans.

"Of course Superman would beat the Hulk!" Jim says as Spock shuts the door and drops the keys on the in the bowl on the shelf.

"That would be illogical, none of Superman's powers can damage the Hulk but if the Hulk were to have say, Kryptonite, then yes Hulk would win," Spock said while sitting down on the couch. Jim walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet,

"Well, sure when you put it that way…" Jim says as he grabs the gallon of milk from the fridge. He poured the milk into the glass and put the milk up then joined Spock on the couch.

"So, what are we watching?" Jim asked.

"Doctor Who is currently on," Spock answered.

"Yesssss!" Jim said and relaxed.

DoWeeWoo OOooOO The tv played. But right as the 69th Doctor came on screen Spock and Jim heard this: Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock. Jim sighs and Spock gets up.

"I'll get it," He says. He walks to the door and opens it up. Bones, Scotty, Hikaru, or Sulu as everyone calls him, and Pavel, or Chekov as everyone else calls him, were standing outside of the door. Bones was wearing jeans and a Flash tee-shirt. Scotty was wearing a Halo shirt and jeans. Sulu was wearing a Spiderman shirt and jeans, and lastly Chekov was wearing a TARDIS shirt and well, jeans.

"Hey Jim!" Bones said excitedly looking over at him, "Spock." Bones was still upset at Spock for deleting all of his recorded Flash episodes claiming that it was the 'logical' thing to do. Bones walked in and sat on the couch. Scotty, Sulu and Chekov walked in and sat down. Spock shut the door and went back to his spot on the couch.

"Still not talking to him, eh mate?" Scotty asked.

"Not until he apologizes," Bones says stubbornly.

"Spock will you apologize?" Jim asks.

"To apologize is to show regret for something that one has done wrong. I, as a Vulcan, do not have regrets for that is an emotion, and I also have not done anything wrong. He had already finished the series he needed more open DVR space for new Green Arrow episodes," Spock informs the rest.

"Great!" Chekov sighs. Everyone just looked at each other looking for something to say.

"Well what do you guys want to do today?" Jim asks after a while.

"Well we can go play paintball," Sulu interjects.

"I would not averse be to that," Spock says.

"Yeah," Bones, Chekov and Scotty say.

"I will agree," Jim says standing up, "If Spock apologizes for deleting Bones' episodes!" He says with a sly smile.

"I will not," Spock informs. Sulu, Chekov and Scotty turn to him with a sad look.

"No," He says once more. They intensify their looks of sadness.

"Fine, McCoy, I am sorry," He says with a blank face.

"I accept your dreary apology. Come on guys lets go to the paintball park!" He says getting a round of cheers. Everyone who was sitting got up and everyone went to get their bags from the wall next to the door. Scotty, Chekov, Sulu and Bones stored theirs there because they always came here before they went to do anything, this apartment was like… like their starship, or that's what Jim would say anyway. As they file out they see an African-American woman across the hall. She was new to the building and she had just got all of her boxes inside of her apartment. She was wearing a Teal shirt and jeans.

"Oh, hi, I guess you're my new neighbors!" She says excitedly, "I'm Nyota!"

"I'm Jim, and only me and Spock," He says gesturing to Spock, "Live there, these people are my friends."

"So how long have you two been together?" Nyota asks. Spock raises an eyebrow curtly.

"Oh, were not a couple just two friends who decided to spilt the rent and share an apartment," Jim responds. Bones walks forward.

"Anyway, hi, I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy but people just call me Bones," Bones says with a smile.

"Hi Bones!" Nyota says. Sulu steps forward.

"Hello, I'm Hikaru, but people usually call me Sulu," He says.

"Well, hello Sulu!" She smiles. Scotty moves to the side a bit.

"I'm Scotty, well, Montgomery Scott, but people call me Scotty!" He rambles excitedly.

"Nice to meet you," She replies. She waits for Chekov to step forward but when he doesn't she says;

"And who are you?"

"Oh, his name is Pavel, but just call him Chekov, he can't talk to women who aren't in his family," Bones explains. She nods like she understands what he is saying.

"Well anyway, where did you move from?" Jim asks.

"Nebraska," She says with a smile.

"Cool," Jim says.

"Jim, I fail to see how the temperature has anything to do with the situation," Spock informs Jim.

"It's just a saying, Spock," Bones says to him, as Jim and Nyota continue talking.

"Jim, I must inform you that if we don't leave now we will miss entry into this round of paintball and we will have to wait an hour to enter the next one," Spock says.

"Okay. Well see you around Nyota!" Jim says and turns and everyone heads down stairs.

By the time they get to the paintball park they nearly missed entry but luckily they were able to get in. They finished signing in at the front desk and went into the main room where they went before going to the field. They looked at the other two groups and noticed Khan was in one of them. Khan was one of the workers at the Pasadena Science University he was rude and a tries to make their life a misery. The group, except for Sulu and Bones, worked at the university while Sulu worked as a pilot and and Bones worked as a Doctor for Pasadena.

Khan was already in the paintball suit. His cocky smile was wiped off his face when he saw the gang walk in.

"Oh, it's you guys. So glad you could join the party!" He says in his sarcastic way.

"Shut up Khan!" Scotty said.

"No, I don't think I want to," He says with an annoying tone. Chekov steps forward but Jim puts a hand on Chekov's shoulder,

"Chekov, don't stoop to his level let's let our shooting do the talking and smoke him in the competition," He told him.

"Like you could you Denebian Slime Devil," Khan said. People oooo-ed and others said 'Oh great, not this again.'

"Oh really well then-"

"Chekov, stop it you know what Starfleet says about with engaging with inferior life forms," Bones says, which was followed by another course of ooo-ing. At this Khan moves forwards to face the group. Up close. They all knew that they could in fact take him if a fight, but it wasn't easy. Khan was a superhuman that wasn't put on the spaceship where the rest of the super-humans went, instead he was buried, and when they found him he, after a lot of reformative lessons, lots of catching up and teaching, went to work for the University.

"Let's not stoop to insults, let's settle this on the battle field," Khan said and walked off with his team at his wake. Khan's group left the main room and went out to the field, followed by Ramsy's team. They all shared a look that drizzled with hate, except Spock who's look was blank, and they knew what to do. They were going to go out there and demolish and destroy Khan and his goons. Jim starts to turn and everyone else turns and follows him.

They go to the changing room that was adjacent to the main room. Lockers lined the four walls. They pulled out their equipment from their bags which included a paintball gun, ammo (and a belt that the ammo could be clipped to), the protective suit, boots and a helmet. They donned the suits and pulled on the boots over the suit. Then they pull the helmets. The team turned to face Jim as he stood in the center of the room, while everyone, including himself, donned their belt and clipped their ammo onto it.

"So today's the day that we will beat Khan and his team of goons. Now Scotty, we need you to stay back the base at the top level. You will cover us while me and Spock go forward. Sulu you go on me and Spock's right flank. Chekov on our left, and Bones you will go a few feet behind us. Me and Spock will sneak around and enter their base from behind and get them all," Jim said with inspiring confidence. He got a round of cheers from everyone except from Spock.

They stormed out to the playing field to see that they still had three minutes of prep to get to their base. They held onto their paintball guns facing down at an angle and close to their chests. They run through a field with grass trees huge rocks and multiple shacks. They get to their destination in about a minute to find Khan sitting on the top of their base.

"You should've gotten here sooner if you wanted your usual base," He told them with arrogance that made the majority of them mad. Jim started to walk forward but Spock placed a hand on his shoulder and said;

"If we want to get another base in time we must go now." Jim looked back and nodded. He was right of course, if they stopped to engage Khan they wouldn't get to their base in time and would be stuck as in the middle of the field as open targets if they don't leave immediately.

"Let's go," He agreed and ran off westward. They all followed him as he ran as fast as he could to the west. They approach the nearest base which they were thankful was unoccupied. It only had one room and no top level but at least it was bigger than the shacks. They noticed that they had about a minute left, so they quickly ran into the small base.

"This base doesn't have our usual top level which means we don't have our usual advantage, so we need a new plan. If we sneak around the outskirts and go to Ramsy's team we could team up with them and take down Khan's team together. They should agree seeing that if they don't they won't have a chance," Jim says with a smile. He looks at each individual and puts his hand in the middle of the circle. Bones was next, then Chekov and next was Scotty. Sulu put his hand in and so did Spock after a sigh because it was 'illogical'. The humans in the group smile with excitement as Jim starts to speak.

"Team Enterprise on three-"

"Is that on three or after three?" Chekov asks.

"After three," Sulu answers.

"That would be illogical, seeing as he said 'on three'," Spock interjects. Bones opens his mouth to object but Jim holds up his index finger.

"We will do it after three, okay?"

"Okay," They all said in union.

"One, two, three!" Jim counted, "TEAM ENTERPRISE!" They joined in loudly. At that precise moment a sound rung across the playing field and it signaled the beginning of the game.

They shared one last glance at each other and charged outside, they all followed after Jim who courageously lead them out of their base …to their death. Some Khan's team was waiting to ambush them because apparently they had followed Jim's group as they ran from Khan's base. Some of the team was up in the trees, some were in the shacks that surrounded the area, but sure enough they were there. Shots rang out as everyone tried to doge. Spock pulled out his gun and shot multiple people. Bones pulled out his gun but stopped as he saw Jim getting shot. He yelled at the team, who didn't see their leader's 'death'. He yelled at them to disengage combat and run. They listened, but while retreating Chekov looked back to see that their leader had 'died' and got shot as he slowed down. Hearing the sound of Chekov getting shot brought everyone's attention to him. In everyone's haste Khan's team caught up to the fleeing group and shot the rest of them.

It was four when they left for paintball and it was now five thirty and everyone was now resting in Jim and Spock's apartment. Spock was sitting on the right side of the couch with Jim on the middle and Bones on the left. The couch was fashioned at a left angle from the tv and on the right couch had Sulu on the left side of the couch, Chekov in the middle and Scotty to his right. In the middle of the couches and the tv was a small coffee table that they usually dined on.

"Great, we got smashed by him," Sulu started, "Again." The comment was accompanied by sounds of agreement.

"We'll get him next time," Jim says in a confident but exasperated voice.

"I do not mean to be unconfident to the group, but statistically speaking we will probably not 'get them next time', Jim," Spock says.

"Great to know your confidence in us is high," Bones says.

"Well, do you guys want watch tv?" Jim asks.

"Sure," Scotty says.

"What do you want watch?" Jim asked.

"Doctor Who?" Bones asked.

"No it's not on past eight on Saturday's," Spock replied.

"You want to play Dungeons and Dragons?" Scotty asks.

"Nah, it's almost six we would only be able to get it set up before we would have to take it down and go get dinner," Chekov says.

"Well, I'm going to get to go talk to our new neighbor," Jim said before getting up and walking into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and removes a box. It was wine, but Spock didn't like him having it so he hid it in a box. He shuts the fridge door. Spock just raises an eyebrow as Jim left the apartment. He of course knew it was line.

He went across the hall and knocked on Nyota's door. He knocked on the door. The door was answered quickly by Nyota.

"Hello," She said a smile.

"Hi," He replied.

"What do you got there?" She asked looking at the box.

"Wine," He answered.

"Why's it in a box?" She asked.

"Spock doesn't approve of me having alcohol," He answered.

"Ah, he's Vulcan, isn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah," He replied, "Hey, do you mind if I come in and share a drink?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure," She said making a sweeping gesture to inside her apartment, he walked into the apartment and made his way to the counter. The apartment was like a reverse version of his, except it was messy, there was boxes everywhere. She closed the door and searched through the boxes looking for wine glasses while he opened the box.

She finally found the glasses and brought it to the counter. He had opened the box and the bottle and poured the wine into the glasses. They grabbed their glasses.

"To new friends!" He said holding up his glass, she clinked the glasses together and took a sip. He finished his sip and set the glass down,

"So, why did you move to Pasadena?" Jim asked.

"I wanted a new start as an actress," She replied.

"Do you have any jobs yet?" He inquired.

"No right now I'm working at the cheesecake factory," She answered.

 _"Are you out or you VULCAN MIND?"_ They heard Bones yell from the other apartment.

 _"That is completely illogical Doctor!"_ They heard Spock reply.

 _"Let's just go ask Jim, then!"_ Bones called out. A few seconds later and there was knocking on the door. Nyota flashed Jim a smile and got up;

"Looks like you're very popular in your friend group."

"Yeah," He says kind of embarrassedly. She treks through all of the boxes, gets to the door and opens it.

"Hi," She says.

"Can we talk to Jim?" Bones asks, Spock was just behind him.

"Oh, sure," She replied and let them.

"Jim can you please tell Spock that Hawk-eye is better than Green-Arrow?" Bones ask. Jim looked from the two men standing in front of him and then to Nyota who's eyebrow was raised in surprise at the source of the argument.

"Spock why do you think Hawk-eye would win?"

"Green Arrow is stronger and has a faster firing rate. He has a stronger and more realistic background, and DC is better than Marvel," Spock says.

"That's an opinion, Spock," Bones replies, "What makes DC better?"

"The characters are more creative and realistic. The backstories are very in depth and it's more relatable. Most of the back stories don't use unrealistic science, and are just motivated humans," Spock says in a matter of fact way.

"That's what you guys are arguing about?" Nyota says in an accusing way.

"Yes," Spock says.

"Isn't that a little childish to be arguing about?" She asks hoping they wouldn't be as geeky as it seemed.

"Not really, it's a fair argument, considering that fact that the characters would never meet," Bones said.

"Jim, can you drive me to go and pick up the pizza?" Spock asked.

"Can't you drive yourself?" Nyota asks.

"I never got my license," Spock informed her.

"Really? Never?" She asked. He just shook his head 'no'.

"I'll drive you Spock," Bones said.

"Thank you, Doctor McCoy," He responded.

"Okay, remember one cheese, two peperoni. Wait, Nyota do you want anything?" Jim asked.

"I'll just take a slice of peperoni."

"Okay, one cheese, three peperoni and don't fight in the car," Jim commands.

"Yes, Jim," They say together. They turn around and leave the room.

"So, you guys are… geeks," She says in a condescending tone.

"Yes, but me and Spock are physicists, Bones is Doctor, Sulu is a Pilot, Scotty's an engineer and Chekov's been on a science trip to space. We're not only geeks, we're science nerds. Also I have a vast knowledge on Earth's history," He defends his friends. Her mouth dropped when she obtained this information. All she has was a bachelor degree in acting and it wasn't even being put to any use.

"Sorry," She apologizes for her superior attitude previously.

"You're fine," He answers

Thirty minutes later and the group and Nyota is enjoying a meal in the living room of Spock's and Jim's apartment. Jim, Spock, Bones, Scotty, Chekov and Sulu are in the spots they were in after the paintball park, for that was where they always sat, and Nyota had pulled up a computer chair.

"The pizza's good, thanks," She says smiling.

"No problem," Jim smiles.

"So anyway, what do you work on as an engineer, Scotty?" She asked, she had always been interested in engineering, but not enough to want to work as one.

"Well, Starfleet wants a new starship that can go faster than warp 15. The fastest warp engine so far only goes past 13," He replies.

"Cool," She says. The rest of the meal the group chatted and talked about random things like science, acting and other completely unrelated topics. By the end of the meal they all had a new friend and a new neighbor.

 **I will update every Friday, Saturday or Sunday. I may update twice a week or not just depends on how I feel and how much free time I have, hope you enjoyed. Please leave comments and reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: The University Substitution

Chapter 2: The University Substitution

 **Thank you for reading and a special thank you to Ondatra zibethicus, for your review, it helped me write this chapter.**

Jim, Spock and Chekov sat in the University's cafeteria. Scotty walked up with a metal contraption on it.

"What's that?" Jim asked. Scotty gave a confused look,

"What's what?" Scotty asked, he looked down at his tray and saw that he had the metal contraption, "Oh this, it's a piece of machinery that's going on a new Galaxy-Class Starship. It's part of the navigation system, anytime you use the system it makes an unchangeable course to New York."

"Yikes!" Chekov said through gritted teeth as his eyes widened.

"How'd you mess up that bad?" Jim asked.

"I don't know. If I knew I wouldn't be here having this problem!" He says.

"Mr. Scott I think that it would be logical to eat something to deliver more energy to your brain and increase brain power," Spock says. Scotty sighs and rolls his eyes,

"I guess you're right, Spock," Scotty replied and walked back to the lunch line.

"So, Spock, how did your experiment go?" Jim said, about ready to win a bet between him and Spock. He told Spock that his test would go out in a bang because of too much ionic build up. But Spock said that it wouldn't because of his dampeners would send in more electrons as the others left to keep it equal. But what Jim and Chekov didn't tell Spock was that they saw a problem in the experiments design that would cause the ionization to build up to an incredible amount. And with that much ionization it would cause an explosion.

"I haven't tested it yet," Spock said.

"You want to go test it now?" Jim asked. Chekov smiled he obviously wanted to see Spock after the explosion.

"I don't see why not," Spock. He finishes his sandwich and stands up with the tray. Jim and Chekov stand up with their empty trays. The group started leaving and on their way out of the cafeteria they dropped their trays in the 'dirty tray bin'.

They made their way through the University till they got to the lab.

Spock started setting up while Jim and Chekov talked in the corner.

"I wonder if his hair will stick straight up," Jim laughs. Chekov's smile widens.

"Maybe his face will be covered with soot," Chekov says getting more and more excited.

"If you guys want this to be done today, I would ask that you stop that chittering so I can focus on my work," Spock replied.

"Annoyed Spock? That's not very Vulcan of you," Jim taunts. Spock just sighs.

A while later and the experiment was ready. Jim and Chekov backed as far into the corner as they could get. Spock stood, almost proudly, next to his project. It was a sphere floating in between two boxes that would keep the sphere in place and another box on the side to send electrons back into the atom contained in the sphere. The point of the experiment was to prove that you can continuously change the electrons in the atom without destroying the atom or the containment area.

"Ready?" Spock asked.

"Sure," Jim says. He pulled up his coat over his body and face and Chekov did the same thing.

Spock nods and pushes the button. There was nothing for a second but then there was an explosion. The entire experiment blew up in Spock's face, quite hilariously. The only reason it didn't cause the reaction of a nuclear bomb after the third nuclear war another gas was found that could control and contain most of the energy from the explosion but not all of it.

Jim and Chekov drop the coats to see a hilarious image: Spock's face was scrunched up and covered in soot, his once perfect hair is now sticking up at random places and up at every angle. His Doctor Who tee-shirt is now dark black. His shoulders were arched up by his ears and his whole body was tense. Chekov and Jim were laughing their heads off.

"Told …you," Jim said through laughs.

"You knew there was something wrong with the design," Spock said simply.

"Yes, we did," Chekov said smiling.

"You owe us … twenty-five dollars and we get to go a whole week without the schedule," Jim smiled.

At the end of the day, after Spock- after getting cleaned up-, Chekov and Jim went back to work, they went up to Scotty to get him because he was carpooling everybody today, including McCoy and Sulu. They descended another level and came into the engineering section. They opened the door.

"Come on Scotty, we need to get out before they lockdown the university," Jim said.

"And we were supposed to get Leonard and Sulu about thirty minutes ago," Chekov says.

"Plus, it's Friday, no work tomorrow, and were having Pizza tonight!" Jim adds in.

"Ehhh," He groans, frustrated.

"Mr. Scott, we need to leave," Spock told him, almost strictly. But no one was surprised, Spock only showed almost emotion when it came to his schedule.

"Not yet, you green blooded hobgoblin!" Scotty replied, everybody stopped moving, and their mouths dropped open, even Spock. _Only_ Leonard had ever used that insult and it showed just how stressed Scotty was.

Sulu and McCoy stare at each other and sigh. They were supposed to be here about thirty minutes ago.

"You wanna take a cab?" Sulu asked.

"Let's take it to the university, Spock would never let them be late, somethings wrong," Leonard says. They flag down a cab and take it to the University.

Running inside they get to Spock's office. The door was wooden and the name tag said: Dr. Spock on it. Leonard moved forward and tried the door handle: Nothing- the door was locked.

"Great," Sulu sighed. They turn and started making their way to Leonard's office, which they came out with the same result. Finally, they arrived at Engineering. They walked in the doors to this.

"You can't call him a Green-blooded hobgoblin! Only Bones can!" Jim said to Scotty. Jim was looking at Scotty with his eyes wide and his hands flaring about in a dramatic way. Spock was standing by with an almost exasperated look, next to Chekov who was wincing, he didn't like arguments because of his childhood.

"We'll I'm sorry! But I need to get this done quickly and I can't have a person yelling over my shoulder!" He yelled back.

"But that doesn't give you the right to call Spock that," Jim said, he pulled Spock over and game him a pity-like hug and jokingly said, "You'll hurt his feelings." Sulu and Bones started laughing and Spock just raised an eyebrow.

"Jim, I must remind you: I am a Vulcan I do not have feelings."

"In a pig's eye, you're half Vulcan and you have feelings whether you like it or not," Leonard says. Spock raises his eyebrow once more.

"Jim, if we want to leave before the university close we should leave now," Spock says after everyone calms down. Bones and Sulu walk closer to the group.

"I can't leave just yet, Spock, not if we don't want New York to be a ground-zero!" Scotty replies. Jim opens his mouth to speak and the building shuts down, the lights shut off and they hear a hissing sound. All of the automatic doors have sealed shut, and they were locked in.

"Great," Leonard sighs. Jim pulls out his phone; an apple IPhone, but to be more specific, an IPhone 140, their 140th make. But to make it simple everyone calls it; CXL. He turns on the flashlight and the rest of the group does so, too.

"We will be stuck here for the night," Jim starts,

"But tonight's game night!" Chekov whines. He had moved closer to the group so he startled everyone when he spoke, they thought he was still in the corner for some reason.

"Yeah, come on, I was finally able to get the night shift off for this!" Bones adds in. They were going to have a full night of Mario Cart, Halo, and to top it all off Minecraft, they were one trip away from the Ender Dragon.

"I have an Idea!" Jim replies with a devious smile, "Everyone split up into three teams of two." Jim practically jumped onto Spock, while Scotty- after reluctantly setting down his project- walks over to Bones, while Chekov and Sulu walked up to each other.

"Okay, so-" Jim started but someone's flashlight shined in his eyes, "Everyone turn off your flashlight!" Jim commanded irritated. Everyone did so, until only Jim's light was left which he dramatically shined on his face from his chest like people do at a cliché camp fire while they tell a spooky story.

"Okay, thank you. So here's what's going to happen. Each team is going to get an office chair and one person from each team is allowed a flashlight. The one with the flashlight sits on the chair telling the other person who is pushing the cart which way to go. We will start on the bottom level and whoever gets to the top floor vending machine wins! Simple as that! Also, the elevators are not allowed and the one sitting on the chair is not allowed to get off the chair except for the stairs!" Jim explains. Everyone smiles with anticipation.

"Wait, doesn't that mean you get an edge because of Spock's Vulcan strength?" Leonard asks.

"Well… yes," Jim nods simply.

"Then you should start in the basement of the building!" Scotty says. Everyone else shows their approval by saying 'Yeah!'.

"Fine! We'll start in the basement!" Jim says throwing his hands up, but while doing so he blinds Chekov with his light.

"Turn that off!" He says.

"Sorry, Chekov," Jim replies.

After everyone had got their office chairs and everyone was at their starting points. The starting points of the Bones and Sulu's teams where evenly distanced from the first flight of stairs. At this moment in time the place starts getting colder, but in the moment of anticipation, no one noticed.

Sulu figured that since Chekov worked here, he would be a better navigator than Sulu. So Chekov was sitting on his knee's facing the back of the office chair and Sulu was going to push the arm rests. They were waiting from a text from Jim to signal their start.

Bones was the one who was sitting, though Scotty had worked here, and would probably navigate better, Scotty was also the strongest so he was pushing. Bones had decided to sit on the chair like Chekov had, so he was looking over the back of the chair. Jim had allowed the duo a map because Bones didn't know where they were going.

Jim was sitting on his chair like a king. His smile was dashing and he was totally ready to win.

"I feel like a Starship Captain!" Jim said and Spock just raises his eyebrow.

"Okay, so here's the plan!" Jim started, he got up off the chair and turned around and sat on the chair like the rest of his friends had, "When I see a stair case I'm gonna say stairs, when I get close enough I'm going to jump of the side of the chair and run upstairs and you're going to carry it up to me, okay?"

"Okay." Spock replied with the raise of an eyebrow at Jim's showoff nature. He got ready to push Jim, while Jim started a group text message that said 'Ready!'.

"Get ready," Jim said. He got another text ready to go. He pushed send while simultaneously saying;

"Get set." He got one more text ready.

"Go!" He said as he sent the text with the same exact message. All three teams started to mush forward towards their victory.

"Go right, Sulu!" Chekov yelled to Sulu. He grunts in frustration as he changes direction. As they reach the stairs Chekov quickly gets out of the chair.

Meanwhile the Doctor and Engineer duo was experiencing a …technical difficulty.

"I cannot read this blasted map!" Bones says, while Scotty was driving forward.

"Well, um, right, no left right here," Bones said as they were dangerously nearing the wall. Scotty grunted as he changes velocity and direction quickly, and in doing so he almost hit the wall.

"Could …you possibly …give me a …little more …time in ad- …vance," Scotty says through pants, as he propels the office chair forward.

By now the most dynamic duo was already up to the first set of stairs.

"Stairs," Jim called. As they got close Jim got ready for his dramatic dismount and as he jumps off he gets his feet out, but instead of landing his crazy stunt, he hits his head. While Spock, was sent flying forward because he wasn't given enough time to change his speed and put too much force on the empty chair. Jim recovered quickly from his fault.

"Sorry," He says as he helps Spock up.

 _The Apartment Building_

Nyota was relaxing in her apartment, it was the first night in a while since she moved in that she had a relaxing silence coming from the neighboring apartment, and she enjoyed it. Don't get her wrong, she enjoyed the boy's company, but they could be annoying when she was trying to sleep and they were playing video games.

She got out a bottle of delicious wine and played her tv, relaxing.

 _Back At The University_

At the end of the race Chekov and Sulu were triumphant, but only by a smidge. They had started to notice the cold and pulled found coats. For a while they stayed up doing different things, for example; they took metal pipes from Engineering and marshmallows from the cafeteria and played 'Live Halo'.

Spock and Jim vs Chekov and Sulu Vs Scotty and Bones. The Dynamic Duo took the bottom two levels (Not including the basement). The Engineer and the Doctor took the middle and the Chekov and Sulu took the top levels.

Jim and Spock got to the start of Bones and Scotty's level. They laid at the top of the stairs for little while and waited. When nothing came they charged. Going to the next level.

Why they were down there The other four were already clashing in Chekov and Sulu's bottom level. Scotty would aim for Sulu and would proceed to jump into a room. Sulu dived out of the way and shot at Bones who moved around a corner. Chekov jumped out from behind a vending machine and tried to get Bones, but failed. The four was hidden, when they heard walking from down the hall. They knew the other two were coming. As Spock and Jim rounded the corner they were pelted with marshmallows, in the cross fire Bones and Chekov were hit. The four 'dead' moved to the side to see how this would play out.

"Let's settle this with a draw!" Scotty said dramatically. Sulu only smiled and nodded. They let their hands to their sides.

"Call it." Scotty said to Bones.

"One, two, three!" On three two pulled up their marshmallow guns and shot. But as Sulu went to blow he coughed for half a second, but it was too late; Scotty's marshmallow had already landed on Sulu's shoulder. Bones ran out to Scotty and cheered.

Afterwards they gathered boxes and put them on themselves and made block-ish swords and roleplayed Minecraft.

They stared at a whiteboard with an Ender dragon drawn onto it.

"Three of you will defend us from the Endermen while the other three take the bows and attack the beast!" Jim said dramatically.

For a while they 'fought' the dragon. Scotty would at times erase some of the dragon to represent his health points. It took a while but with effort they defeated the monster.

After playing Minecraft they went up to Spock's office, because his was the biggest, it also had heating, only because Scotty went down stairs and figured out how to get heating up which went down when the place locked down. It had two regular chairs and one office chair.

"What's the sleeping arrangements?" Sulu said smiling. Jim sighed as he sat on one of the chairs to think about this.

"Bones the chair, Chekov you will get the floor, and so will you, Sulu. Scotty you can get the chairs to put together, and that means you and me Spock on the floor," Jim said, with another sigh. Everyone one went to where they were told, some people moved things around a bit to get more comfortable, but soon were settled down enough for sleep to happen.

"Good night, Bones. Good night, Scotty. Good night, Chekov, Good night, Sulu. Good night, Spock," Jim said.

"Good night," Everyone replied, except for Chekov who was already fast asleep.

The first to wake was Bones, who woke- on the floor, might I add- to a hilarious sight: Spock was sprawled out and Jim was resting on his chest, talking in his sleep things like "Soft pillow." And other things. Scotty was almost folded in half between the two chairs he was resting in. And Chekov was hugging Sulu's arm. Bones chuckled to himself quietly and took a picture with his phone. He then posted it to a newer version of Twitter.

Later in that day, while everyone had gone home and everything was nice, everyone in Pasadena could hear Jim's voice as he shrieked:

"BONES YOU DENEBIAN SLIME DEVIL!" Once he checked his Twitter feed.

And that was the story of how Bones was no longer allowed at the apartment. (Only temporary though.)

 **Hope you enjoyed that comical relief chapter. A few notes I would like to point out: One the whole part of Chekov hugging Sulu in his sleep and Jim lying on Spock's chest was meant to be funny and platonic, they aren't in a romantic relationship …yet. But I don't know if they will. Secondly, I think I will be updating biweekly instead of every single week. Lastly, I will have seasons and on the time when I am done updating I will be writing more chapter and yes I will leave on a cliff hanger. I think there will be about twenty episodes in a season and a month in between each season.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Gift Giving Postulate

Chapter 3: The Gift Giving Postulate

 **For future reference the Big Bang Theory Characters play in a modern sitcom called Star Trek, on the Enterprise as a crew. Sheldon is called S'eok from Vulcan and is the first officer of captain Leonard Hofstadter. Howard is the engineer, Rajesh is the navigator, Penny is chief communications officer, Bernadette is the Doctor, and Amy is the medical assistant. They basically switched roles. And the actors who play them in real-life play them also play their Trek counterparts.**

"I'm going to do it!" Jim announces with determination.

"If you're wrong the tower will fall," Bones warns solemnly. The entire group was surrounded around Jim, the drinks the once had in hand long forgotten on a nearby table or table-like surface. They stared at him without blinking, waiting for his next move, because the next move could either make or break them.

"I have a good feeling about this one," Jim says as he taps on a block of wood, gently. When Jim was done tapping the wood everyone, except Spock, had let out a sigh of relief.

"Be careful, Jim, everything is resting on your shoulders," Sulu cautions, in a whisper like voice as if him talking would cause the tower to collapse.

"I will," Jim replied with a nod. He started to push on the whole block and it slid out of space nice and gently, except as Jim was pulling it out of the hole the door burst open and Nyota came in,

"Merry almost-Christmas," She said, startling Jim and he jumped causing the Giant Jenga tower to fall. It fell sideways towards the kitchen, not hurting anyone.

"Dang it!" Jim said, with one of the Jenga blocks in his arms hovering above the fallen tower of Jenga blocks. Everyone sighs a sigh of relief, Jim had to pay for dinner.

"Sorry," Nyota replied with an apologetic look on her face.

"You fine, I just have to pay for dinner," He told her.

"Oh, well, I can pay," She replies.

"No it's fine, you need your money, I have a lot," He tells her. Bones rolls his eyes; he was going to flirt with her.

 _Actually this might be funny to watch Spock's reactions._ He thought and looked over to Spock, who was picking up the Jenga pieces.

 _Never mind._ He thought.

"So anyway, would you mind joining us for dinner?" Jim asked.

"Actually I have to work tonight, sorry," She says in an apologetic voice.

"Oh, okay," Jim replies disappointedly.

"Maybe next time," She replies, "Where's your Christmas tree?"

"Spock doesn't celebrate Christmas, he finds it illogical," Jim replies.

"Why don't you put up a tree?"

"He says that he doesn't want to clean the pine needles up and he knows that we won't clean them up so he would be stuck cleaning them up if we were to get one."

"Why don't you get a plastic one?"

"Where would we put it?"

"Well, I see we aren't getting anywhere with you are we?" Nyota say with a smile. Jim just smiles in return and shakes his head.

"Well then I'll keep your presents under my Christmas Tree," She says.

"You do that," Jim replies with a flirtatious smile, but she doesn't realize it was meant to be flirtatious smile. She bids farewell and leaves.

"OOOOOOOO." Bones, Chekov, Sulu and Scotty say.

"Really? That's immature. I was just making _friendly_ conversation," Jim argues.

"Yeah in an alternate universe where 'friendly' means 'flirty'," Bones replies. Jim just rolls his eyes.

"He might not have been flirting, but to …get with her is your end goal isn't it?" Spock asked. The rest of them were surprised that Spock caught onto that. Jim narrowed his eyes at him with a look of contempt.

"Thanks for being on my side, _Spock_ ," Jim said sarcastically.

"Your welcome," Spock replies sincerely, he didn't catch that it was sarcasm. At this, the rest of the room sighed.

"Anyway, Nyota has a point, can't we celebrate Christmas this year?" Chekov asked.

"No," Spock replies.

"Why not?" Scotty asked.

"Because the whole idea of giving a gift to someone to celebrate the birth the son of a deity is illogical. Especially when said deity's son isn't born at the celebrated time," Spock explains.

"How did humans progress?" Jim asked, trying to manipulate him.

"Through evolution," Spock asked, avoiding the obvious answer.

"More specifically?"

"Change." Spock replied.

"See, we, as a people, won't progress in an important part of life if we don't try change," Jim says seemingly wisely.

"What important part of life would that be?" Spock asked, with an almost smile. The others smiled seeing how he cornered him.

"My love life," Jim replied with a smile showing his embarrassment. Spock almost scoffed.

"Illogical. You can't progress in something you don't have," Spock said straight faced. Everyone's mouth dropped, everyone's eyes widened. Everyone was so shocked at Spock's insult.

"Damn," Bones said out of shock, "That was. Wow. Spock that was a good insult."

"You're becoming more and more human each day, Spock," Jim said when he was finally moved from his frozen position of shock, "But my point still stands, we don't progress if we don't change. We should at least try to celebrate Christmas."

"Fine. But what is the social convention?"

"On Christmas morning we will open gifts given to us from friends and family," Jim replies.

"Yes, and we can do a dungeons and dragons Christmas quest," Bones says.

"Yes!" Scotty says excitedly.

"But first we have to go get dinner," Bones says.

"Where did we say we're going?" Chekov asks.

"The Cheese Cake factory," Jim replies.

"Isn't Sulu Lactose Intolerant?" Spock asks.

"Yes," Sulu replied.

"There is other options there, besides Cheese Cake," Jim replied.

A while later and the six of them where at the Cheese Cake Factory.

The place was elegant: The bottom half of the walls there are dark wooden planks, while the top was just plain white. The white half was decked with painting and pictures and lamps. But, to give it a festive look, the connection between the wall and the ceiling was lined with Christmas lights and icy looking garland. The ambiance in general was of a more romantic tone, but this didn't bother the men much, as they didn't pay attention. It also had a warm home-like feeling that was very much relaxing. The restaurant was the type of restaurant that was a walk in, sit down and wait for the waiter type so they found their way to a table with six chairs and all sat down. The seating arrangement was; Jim in between Spock, who was on Jim's right, and Bones, who was on the left. Across from them was Scotty on the far left, Chekov in the middle and Sulu to Chekov's left.

"No, you don't seem to understand," Chekov continued their argument from the car, "Hulk could pick up Thor's hammer-"

"He cannot, he isn't worthy," Spock interrupted.

"In space. He could pick up the hammer in space," Chekov replied.

"No he couldn't for two reasons. One, there is no up, therefor he isn't picking it up. Two, if he were to quote unquote pick it up he would not actually be picking it up, he would only have his hand on it and he would shift his body not the actual hammer," Spock denies.

"Yeah, sorry Chekov, I have to go with Spock on this one," Jim replied.

"That's because you love him," Bones says mockingly. Spock and Jim look at each other, and then look back at Bones.

"Nah," Jim says simply.

"'Nah' what?" Bones asked.

"I don't date emotionless beings," Jim says, "No offense, Spock."

"I am not offended."

"Would you date Jim?" Bones asked Spock.

"I do not date," Spock replied simply.

"Ah, sure," Bones says with a hint of disbelief. At this point Scotty gave a pointed look towards Chekov and Sulu. The duo caught the look and sighed.

"Okay, in the spirit-" Chekov started, but the waitress had walked up to the table so he stopped talking.

"Hey, guys," Uhura said to the group. She was dressed in a white blouse that buttoned down the middle. The blouse wasn't entirely buttoned up as to show a small amount cleavage, but it wasn't low enough to be revealing. On top of the blouse was a yellow tank top like piece of clothing. She was in leggings and around her waist was a folded apron.

"You work here?" Jim asked.

"Well, I'm not here dressed like a waitress for free," She says with a bit of sarcasm. Jim just nodded.

"What do you guys want?" She asked.

"Me and Spock will split a Bacon Cheese Burger and I will take a coke," Jim replied, while Uhura wrote this down on her notepad.

"In love," Bones says to Kirk through a cough. This earned the Doctor a glare from Kirk.

"I would like a Sprite to drink," Spock replied, Uhura also took note of this.

The rest of the group ordered their meals, it got difficult when Chekov was to order, but he just whispered into Sulu's ear. Bones and Scotty ordered Chicken Fingers, while Chekov ordered a corn dog and Sulu got chicken tenders.

"So, Chekov, what were you saying?" Jim asked once Uhura had officially left.

"Right," He says with a sheepish smile, "Out of the spirit of Christmas, I would like to tell you guys something me and Sulu hawe been keeping a secret: We are dating."

"Cool," Jim said nodding. He looked to his left and as if looking for Bones' thoughts, and he in return nodded. Jim swung his head over to the right. Spock looked at him with a straight face and Jim took this as an 'okay'.

The next week was a bit …different. Spock was almost irritated at the change in schedule to go gift shopping. Then there was his need to give a gift of equal value in return.

Chekov and Spock were standing in the nearest Walmart, trying to get Spock to buy for Uhura.

No one had wanted to have this job of taking Spock to the store, because they all knew it wasn't going to be a fun job, so they drew lots and Chekov drew the smallest one.

They were standing near the check-out lanes in the gift card aisle.

"Jus get her a gift card to Bed, Bath and Beyond, all girls luw that store," Chekov tried to persuade, but it was in vain. He was currently holding a fifty-dollar gift card in hand.

"Chekov, what you do not seem to understand is that if she were to get me a fifty-dollar gift, and I were to get her a forty-dollar gift then it would not be equal. Therefor putting me in her debt, making this whole gift giving idea illogical," Spock complained.

"Walue doesn't matter, Spock, if she luws it then it is okay, and if you luw," Spock raises an eyebrow, "If your gift is _adequate_ all is good." Spock gives the closest thing to a sigh that a Vulcan has, which means he raised his eyebrow even higher.

"Are you certain it is the logical choice?" Spock asked finally after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Spock, it is the most logical choice," Chekov replied with a sigh of relief.

"Now for Jim," Spock murmured.

"Eh, Spock, you can jus buy for them off of amazon," Chekov said. Spock seemed to contemplate this, then nodded.

Jim, Bones, Scotty and Sulu were back at the apartment. Jim had brought out the wine glasses.

"Okay, everyone gather around," Jim said with a wine bottle and glasses sitting on the island that he was standing by. The three got up and walked over to the island.

"Okay," Jim said while pouring the wine into each of the four glasses, "This is to being lucky enough to have gotten the bigger lots." He finished pouring the glasses and handed one to each of them.

"Cheers," Jim said holding up his glass.

"Cheers," The rest replied lifting their glasses up and putting the all together for a nice 'clink'. They all lowered their glasses to their mouths and took a small sip.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._ They all looked up at the door.

"Come in," Jim said, and Uhura entered through the door. She was wearing a red shirt and jeans.

"Hi," She says, then spots the drinks, "May I have a drink?"

"Sure," Jim replies. She walks deeper into the apartment, and up to the island, while Jim goes to the cabinet, opens it. The contents of the cabinet we organized like so: Mugs on the top, plastic cups on the second level, and on the first level was glass cups including wine glasses.

Jim grabbed a wine glass from the cabinet, the base of glass had a label, 'Wine glass'. He sighed looking at the label, as he was reminded of his annoying, crazy roommate.

"What?" Bones asked, hearing the sigh.

"He finally got around to labeling the damn cups," Jim stated irritated. He flipped the cup right-side up and sat it down.

"He labeled the cups?" Uhura asked. _What a peculiar man_. She thought.

"Aye, he's got OCD," Scotty replied. She looked over at him thought _He's kind of cute in this light._ Jim poured the wine into the glass.

"I see," Uhura said as Jim handed her a glass of wine. She raises it to her lips and takes a drink, "Where is he right now?"

"He's gone shoppin', for everyone," Bones told her.

"When are you guys going shopping?"

"We've gone to the comic book store and bought everyone something," Jim replied.

"Where's Chekov," Uhura asked looking around.

"He's taking Spock shopping." Jim replied.

* * *

The six were surrounded around the coffee table; Spock, Bones, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov were sitting in their usual places while Jim was sitting on the other side of the coffee table with two folders surrounding papers and his set of dice. The other five had clipboards of D&D papers and dice were scattered on the table.

It was Christmas morning and the gang was playing on a Christmas themed quest.

"So you walk through the crisp snow, you hear the crunch of leaves beneath your feet. You stop," Jim says and while the humans lean slightly forward, "There's a slight snap and you look up and see a sleeping dire rat. What do you do?"

"I take out my long bow," Spock says, his character was an Elven ranger, like Legolas from Lord of the Rings.

"And?" Jim urges him on.

"I take a shot at him," Spock says.

"Okay," Jim acknowledges. Spock takes up a D20 and rolls it:

"Eighteen," He says.

"That's crit," Chekov says excitedly.

"Yep," Jim confirms, "Spock roll a D8 and multiply it by four." Spock picked up a D8, examined the die, it was made of black metal and the numbers were a beautiful blue. He seemed to examine the dice for a second. He shook it in his hand then dropped it on the table. Number eight was up.

"Thirty-two," Spock replied.

"Yes!" The rest cheered.

"You shoot the rat and he's dead in seconds," Jim says. The rest smiled.

They head a knock at the door and Uhura entered.

"Merry Christmas!" She said excitedly. She was wearing a Christmas sweater, even though it's 80 degrees out and sweat pants.

"Merry Christmas," The humans of the group said.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Playing D&D," Jim replied.

"But it's Christmas," Uhura complained, "You're supposed to open presents."

"We will," Jim replied.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Under the C-3P0," He replied.

"C-3PO?" Uhura asked. He pointed to the aluminum statue to scale of C-3PO wrapped in a multi colored lights. He was standing next to the window and presents surrounded it.

"Ah," She nodded and walked over to the 'tree'. There was a stack thirty-six presents.

"Do you want to open them now?" She asked. She went over to her place and retrieved six presents.

"Yeah," Sulu replied excitedly. Everyone got up and gathered around C-3PO. Spock and Jim were standing up, ready to pass out presents and the rest of the were sitting down criss-cross on the floor. The order went; Uhura, Scotty, Bones, Sulu and Chekov. Sulu and Chekov were leaning on each other.

"Okay so here's how this is going to work, we will pass out everyone's presents and then we will open them one by one," Jim replied.

The next task was to sort each present. It took a while but soon everyone had their presents. Afterwards Spock and Jim sat down next to each other, next to their presents.

"Chekov, you're first," Jim told him. Chekov retrieves a neatly wrapped present and whispered into Sulu's ear.

"Okay," Sulu replied for Chekov, who had an excited smile, "The first one is from Nyota." She nodded. Chekov quickly ripped the wrapping paper off the present. It was the special edition of the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. He squealed excitedly!

"Thank you, Uhura!" Chekov replied excitedly. Everyone's mouth dropped, except Spock, who still looked surprised. The group stared at him.

"What?" Chekov asked. Sulu pointed at Uhura. His mouth made the shape of an 'O' and he went silent. The time was quiet as Chekov started to move, shaking off the stupor of his surprise. He grabbed for the next present, which happened to be the present from Spock. He leaned closer to Sulu to say something.

"Can't you use sign language?" Bones asked, "We all learned it." Chekov made a two fists out of both hands, but left both index fingers up. He had his right hand higher than his left and he took his right fist down and hit the top of his left.

"Can someone translate?" Uhura asked.

"He says, 'alright'," Jim translates. Chekov makes a curt jab with his right index finger at Spock.

"It's from Spock," Jim translates. Chekov opens it and he sees the Captain America issue that he had been dying to read. He looks over at Spock with the happiest face, opens his hand puts it to his chin and lowers it.

"'Thank you'," Jim says.

"Your welcome," Spock replies. Chekov quickly picks up the next present. He points at Jim.

"Does that mean it's from you?" Uhura asked Jim, catching on. Jim nodded, as Chekov started nodding. He opened it to see a folded up Battlestar Galactica flight suit.

His face got even brighter as he did the sign for thank you once again, except this time it was aimed at Jim. Jim nodded in response.

Chekov set the suit down next to the pile of other things he had gotten. He picked up another present. He pointed to Sulu, with a seemingly more affectionate jab. Everyone watched eagerly as Chekov viciously ripped off the paper of a small box.

It was a new set of dice that looked amazing. Chekov looked over at Sulu and gave him a quick kiss. Uhura, confused, turned to Jim.

"They're dating?"

"Yep."

Chekov moved onto his final present, something very large. It said from Bones and Scotty, so Chekov pointed at the two. They nodded and he opened the gift. It turned out to be a gigantic telescope. He signed thank you to the duo.

"Aye, ya welcome, me an' Bones pulled our money together and bought it for you," Scotty replied, and Chekov smiled.

"Okay, Sulu, your turn," Jim replied. Sulu brought up his first present.

"From Uhura," He says. He opened it to find a copy of the special edition of the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. He smiled a wide smile and turned to her.

"Thank you," He said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I got you all the same thing, I thought that you would all like it," She replied.

The fiesta went on for a while. Everyone opening gifts and thanking everyone. The funniest moment by far was when Jim opened his present from Spock;

Jim pulled another present from the pile.

"It's from," He looked down at the present to read the tag, "Spock." He opened it. It was a ticket to the Doctor Who museum in England. They hadn't ever been able to find ticket's anywhere, so it was lucky that Spock was able to get them somehow. Jim smiled the widest out of the group and looked over at Spock. He threw himself over at Spock and gave him a huge hug. Spock kind of froze for a second trying to decide what to do, he came to the conclusion that to hug back was the best possible solution. He did so, while raising his eyebrow.

The rest of the day was a fun day for them. They finished their D&D quest, watched a Christmas episode of Doctor Who and to top it all off the ended the day by looking through the telescope, successfully to see a Starfleet station.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Love Hypothesis

Chapter 4: The Love Hypothesis

 **This chapter will contain a female OC, and minor cussing. PG-14 comment but nothing graphic.**

Jim and Spock were enjoying Thai food, for today was Monday and Monday was Thai food. Aways. The 26.7 years that Spock has lived here he had always, _always_ ate Thai food. And since Jim lived here, he had too.

"Hey, Spock?" Jim asked.

"Yes?" He replied looking over at Jim from his spot on the couch.

"Would you be upset," Spock gave Kirk a look that meant: I am Vulcan, "Is it adequate if Nyota were to come over?" Spock seemed to think about this.

"No," He replied.

"Why not?"

"We only ordered for two," He replied.

"Yes, but you don't eat all of your's and neither do I, she can come over," Jim replied with an eye roll. Spock sighed slightly. Jim get's up and walks to the door. He grabs the handle and twists it opening the door.

He didn't expect what he saw, if anything that was the last thing he would've ever expected. Uhura was dressed up in a dress, kissing Scotty, who was also dressed up. It wasn't a very deep kiss, it was chaste, but Jim turned right back around and shut the door. He walked to the couch and collapsed next to Spock, obviously upset.

"Hm?" Spock murmured questionably.

"Muph," Jim grunted in response and closed his eyes.

The next day at the University's cafeteria was slightly tense, Chekov and Spock knew why Jim was mad at Scotty, but Scotty didn't seem to notice. He took another bite of his food and looked up.

"It's awfully quiet innit?" Scotty asked. He saw the look he was getting from Jim and his face gave a look of confusion.

"What?"

"You know, everyone knows, hell, even Spock knows," Spock looked over at Jim with a straight face, but it was layered with the words of: I'm not blind, Jim I've known since you've met her, but Jim didn't see it "I like Uhura, why would you go and kiss her?" Jim asked.

"Well, in my defense, can I say that she asked me out?" He asked. Jim moved both hands to the side, his eyes widened and he moved forward, in gesture that mean; what the hell.

"Even still, why would you say yes?"

"I liked her too, you know," Scotty replied.

"That's still betrayal," Jim says, clearly upset.

"No, it isn't," Scotty replied in his defense.

"What do you think?" Jim asked looking over at Chekov.

"Hey, don't luk at me," Chekov responds.

"I do not think he's 'betraying' you, as you claim, Jim," Spock replies. Jim turns his head away from Chekov to Spock.

"And why's that, Spock?" Jim asks.

"Well, yes, you may have liked her Jim, but you never in fact, to coin a phrase that I believe I've heard from you, 'put the move on her'," Spock explained. Scotty started smiling when he heard Spock say, 'put the move on her', Chehov laughed.

"Still you don't do that. That's cheating, rude and most of all it's only something that only an ass would do," Jim said very, very angry. He picks up his tray and throws the garbage into the trash and the tray in a basket.

Bones' house was the most neatest thing on the planet. Everything has a place and everything would stay in its place. The couch was exactly seven feet from the couch, not so far that it would be difficult to see small details, but not so close as to damage your vision.

It was also seven feet from the door and from the opening to a hall that led to his restroom on the far end and on the right was his bedroom. It was ten feet from the back wall. The tv was also five feet from the front wall. If you were sitting on the couch facing the tv the door to leave would be on your left. When you leave the door you come out onto a wooden porch. The porch was made up of oak. It had three long steps leading up to the porch. Their was a small roof over the porch.

The living room area faded into the kitchen which had a fridge, a stove and a small island. It was made of granite had and two stools. Right now Sulu and Bones were sitting on the couch talking.

"Did you hear about how Scotty went on a date with Uhura?" Sulu asked.

"Yeah…," Bones says.

"Jim was pretty mad."

"I don't see why, I mean he's head over heals for the green-blooded hobgoblin," Bones replies with a smile.

"Yeah," Sulu says smiling, "Do you think anything's happened between them?"

"Well if it did I would imagine it would've gone something like this:

 _Spock and Jim were sitting at the table on two stools. Spock had a blue coffee mug with the insignia of Starfleet, but it wasn't because of Starfleet but their favorite sitcom; Star Trek. Jim had a gold one. He was currently stirring a spoon_

" _Jim what is the emotion that is characterized by a deep affection that causes urges past platonic actions?" Spock asked. Jim looked up._

"Really? That's how you think it happened?" Sulu replied with a scoff.

"Well do you think he would know what love is?" Bones asked.

"No," He replies, "Please continue."

"Okay:

" _Love, Spock?" Jim asked, slightly confused._

 _"Yes," He replied almost disappointedly._

 _"Why do you ask?"_

 _"Because I am having the feeling towards you," Spock replied._

 _"Spock," Jim replied, "I didn't know you felt that way." They looked into each other's eyes and suddenly they started leaning in and-_

"Okay, Stop I get the picture, and I really don't want to see the rest of it," Sulu replies jokingly.

"How do you think it happens?" Bones asked Sulu.

"Something like this:

 _Jim stumbles into the apartment, drunk. He shuts the door behind him, and drunkenly walks to the couch. He hits his shin and moves away from the coffee table, falling face first onto the couch. Spock walks in,_

 _"Another unsuccessful date?" Spock asked._

 _"Mph," He replies. Spock walks around the couch and up to Jim. He kneels down to level with Jim._

 _"You need sleep, Jim," Jim starts pushing up with Spock helping him. Once Jim was sitting up Jim pulled the collar of Spock's shirt into a-_

Bones starts laughing.

"That's funny, you should write that."

"Speaking of love, is there anyone special for you?" Sulu asked, the smile disappearing.

"Well there is this one nurse at my work, her name is Claire," Bones says.

"Oooo," Sulu says, "Do you guys talk? Or is it more of a one way little glances, sort of thing?"

"We talk, actually we sit together for our lunch break," Sulu replies.

"Spicy," Sulu says, with a grin. Bones lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Well are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know," Bones asked raising his shoulders.

"You should."

"Yeah, but where should I take her?" Bones asked.

"To a restaurant," Sulu replies.

"Which one?"

"Here's an idea; go to the Cheesecake Factory, you've been there before so you won't feel as nervous plus it has a romantic mood," Sulu suggests.

"Good idea," Bones replies with a grin, his eyes flashed with excitement.

"Well, when it comes to love I'm the genius," Sulu says throwing his hands to the side casually.

 _The Next Day:_

Bones looked nervously around. It was lunch time and he's getting ready to ask her out. He took a bite out of his hamburger.

A girl with blonde hair, pulled back in an immaculate ponytail, blue steel rimmed glasses. She had a beautiful bright blue eyes and a small nose. Freckles dotted her face. Right she was dressed in a blue shirt and pants with a lab coat over it. The lab coats had four pockets, two were breast pockets and the other two were leveled with the hip on the front. In her hands was a tray with a hamburger and fries on it.

Her face lit up when she saw Bones and perkily navigated her way through the tables to him. She pulled out a seat and sat down.

"Hey," She greeted with a smile.

"How is it going?" He asked her. Butterflies swarmed his gut, he was nervous about asking her out.

"Good, you?" She asked.

"Just had another successful dangerous surgery, so things have been going good," He says with a nod.

"That's good."

"Well, anyway Claire, I was ...um curious if you would like to go on a date to the Cheesecake Factory?" He asked. She seemed a little surprise by the invitation, but surprise quickly turned into a heartwarming smile.

"Yeah I would love to," She replies. Bones couldn't remember a time when he was happier.

Jim was resting at his apartment, in silence. It was the one time of the week where Spock was out for more than an hour and he can secretly go behind the roommate agreement that he signed to even to have been able to have moved in.

He sat and thought over what he had seen. A kiss between his crush and his friend. His mind wondered to what Spock had said. A logical, well thought-out, annoying but still true comment. He thought about what he had called Scotty and thought he should apologize. He got up, put on his coat and shoes and dashed out the door. He goes to Scotty's house, well the house he lives in along with his mother.

Jim rings the doorbell of the house.

"Montie! There's someone at the door," Shrieked a woman. It was obviously Scotty's mother.

"I know, I can 'ear 'em!" Scotty yells in response, "An' stop calling me Montie, it's embarrassing."

"Okay," Came another shrill shriek. The door opened quickly and Scotty looked out,

"Oh, it's you," He says and starts to shut the door.

"No, Scotty, wait. I'm sorry," Jim says trying to stop Scotty from shutting the door. He stops and looks back at Jim.

"I shouldn't of implied," Scotty gave him unimpressed look, "Said that you were an ass, I'm sorry. I was mad, and I have no right to Nyota, I don't mind if you date her."

"Thank you," He says.

"Do you want to come over?"

"I can't, I'm about to go on a date with Nyota," Scotty replies. Jim nods.

"Okay, bye," Jim says, walking back to his car.

"Bye," Scotty replies and he shuts the door.

Jim and Spock are in the car to go to dinner. Jim was driving because Spock didn't know how. The mood was tense, Spock didn't know that he had apologized yet.

"If you're curious, I've apologized to Scotty," Jim says as he took a left turn. Spock nods.

"Good," He replies.

"Anyway did you hear that Bones is going on a date tonight?" Jim asked changing the subject, "So is Scotty and Nyota and Chekov and Sulu."

"I have heard, and by all technicalities so are we," Spock replies.

"Well, yes, but it's not a romantic one in anyway, it just to guy friends going out to eat," Jim replies.

Claire and Bones walked into the Cheesecake factory. Bones was wearing a white suit shirt and black. Claire was wearing a beautiful, long blue dress, a necklace and diamond earrings. Bones led the way to a two person table. He pulled out a chair for Claire and she sat down and he went to the other side and pulled out the chair and sat down.

Bones hadn't been on a date before, so he was struggling for the proper thing to say.

"You look nice," He finally says. But once he said it he wondered if he should've said beautiful, but when she smiled he relaxed.

"So do you," She says, and once again they are in a silence.

"Can I tell you something?" Bones asked.

"Sure," She says, slightly leaning forward.

"I've never really been on a date before," Bones states nervously.

"Well you're doing just fine," Claire replies with a comforting voice.

Scotty and Uhura went to a nightclub, on Uhura's request. She was dressed in a short red dress. The dress' fabric wrapped around her neck and back down where both ends were kept together by a piece of leather. From the side that the fabric came out it turned into a dress. Scotty was in black jeans a white tee-shirt and a leather jacket over it. He had never been to a nightclub before so he was unsure of what to wear. They walked over to unused table and set their things down that they didn't want to have as they danced.

The go back out onto the dance floor and Uhura starts dancing while Scotty tries to.

"Nyota, I don't know how to dance," He yells to her over the music.

"Just do what feels normal," She tries to help. He nods and starts moving side to side and moving his arms back and forth. The song they were dancing to was Holiday from Greenday. Red and Green lights flashed through the fog and it was crazy.

Since Chekov and Sulu had been dating for a while they didn't dress up as nice as everyone else. They still look nice, but they don't look fancy. They were sitting in an Applebee's.

"This is a first," Sulu starts, "Everyone has a date tonight."

"Yeah, ewen Spock and Jim are going on a date," Chekov replies with a laugh.

"Yeah, me and Bones were joking about how they would confess there love to each other," Sulu says excitedly.

"Do you think they'll ewer actually get together?"

"It's possible, if he ever realizes how, weirdly, close they are is far more affectionate than normal friends," Sulu says.

"Speaking of affection, Hikaru, I love you," Chekov replied with a smile.

Spock and Kirk sat at the table inside Steak 'n Shake. Spock didn't want anything to eat, so he just got a milkshake, and Jim got Chicken Tenders and Cheese and Herb fries. Jim dipped another crispy tender into ranch and took a bite. He was looking into the distance at something outside of the window.

"Why does Dr. McCoy constantly joke about you and myself being romantically involved?" Spock asked. Jim trailed his eyes back to Spock.

"He thinks that how close I am with you and how I act means I love you," Jim says dipping his half eaten tender back in the ranch.

"Do you?" Spock asked. The question was put so simple and so easily, but the meaning behind the question and the answer was much more complex.

"Yes, and no," Jim replies taking another bite. The answer was vague but true.

"'Yes, and no'? I am unclear of your feelings," Spock replies, taking a sip of his milkshake.

"Yes I love you but not in the way that McCoy kids about it. I basically love you like I brother," Jim tries to explain, but he didn't know how much he believed himself, and how he truly felt towards Spock. Spock nods in response signalling the end of the conversation, but that didn't stop Spock from pondering over the answer for the rest of the night.

McCoy smiled, he had never been on a date before but for his first one he believed it was going well. She seemed fully interested in everything he had to say, and he listened to everything she had to say. The date went perfect. After dinner he drove her back to her house and said goodbye on the porch.

She went back inside the house and he went to his car. Happily he sat down in driver's seat, and he drove home.

"Okay, a little farther," Uhura says helping Scotty to the car.

"I'm thinking I should stretch before dancing next time," Scotty replies, limping, He had twisted his ankle.

"Well most people don't try break dancing their first time at a club," She says.

"This isn't my first time at a club," He says defensively, by now they had reached the car and Uhura opened the door and helped him in. He buckles up as she shuts the door and goes around to her door and gets in.

"Were you there with a girl, were you there dancing?" She asks skeptically.

"No, and no," He replies. She fastens her seatbelt and starts driving. They get to his house and she helps him to the front door.

"Well this sure has been an interesting night," He says to Nyota, before going in.

"Yeah," She says. They look into eachothers eyes for a second, and lean in and kiss. The kiss was short, a small peck.

"Can you make it inside?" She asks.

"Yeah. How are getting home?" He asks, the car that she took here was his.

"I'll take the bus home," She says.

She leaves and starts walking to the bus station as Scotty opens the door to his house. He turns the knob and opens the door, and limps in shutting the door behind him.

"Who's there? A criminal?" Scotty's mom screams.

"A criminal wouldn't answer honestly ma!" He yells back.

"Oh it's you Montie, how'd the date go? Why are you back so early? Do you want anything to eat?" She asks from the kitchen.

"I told ya, Ma, stop calling me Montie it's embarrassing!" He yells toward the kitchen.

Chekov and Sulu were standing on the doorstep of Chekov's house. Kissing.

Chekov's lips moved against Sulu's. Sulu's hands were around Chekov's waist and Chekov's hands were around Sulu's neck. The kiss wasn't sloppy but smooth and soft. When Chekov needed air he pulled away from Sulu.

They both opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"You want to spend the night?" Chekov asked.

"Are we just sleeping, or…"

"Just sleeping," Chekov said. Sulu smiled.

"Sure," He said and they went inside Chekov's house.

Spock and Kirk got home from their 'date' at least that's what their friends would call it, and sat down on the couch.

"I'm going to go and meditate," Spock says after hanging up his coat, and kicking his shoes off.

"Okay," Jim says, hanging up his coat, kicks his shoes off and drops his keys in the bowl. He walks over to the couch and sits down pressing play to the tv.

Spock walks to his room. He walks to his closet and get's his meditation robe. He takes off his outer shirt (he wears two shirts because planet Earth is colder than Vulcan so he wears two shirts to keep his body temperature normal), and his jeans. He was left now only in his black undershirt and his boxers. He folded the tee-shirt and jeans and placed them neatly in the dirty hamper. He pulled on his meditation robe. He turned off the lights and lit the meditation lamp, and sat on the floor.

While he meditated he thought about dinner and Jim's feelings for him. He thought about how Jim's acted around him and how it resembles how Chekov and Sulu act around eachother. He thought about the look in Jim's face as he answered Spock's question. He thought about how he would need a partner for Pon Farr after he had given up his mate back on Vulcan after he had killed the competitor in the mating rituals.

He meditated over everything important to the situation, his love life, his feelings towards Jim. There closeness. He also thought over how he found Jim to be illogical at times when he would argue with Spock. Spock thought about all of this and decided he would wait. He would wait to make his official hypothesis of Jim's feelings for him.

While Jim sat watching tv, he, to, had thought about his feelings for Spock. Whether the affection he felt for him was pure friendship or more. Spock could be increasingly annoying at times, and Jim didn't know if he could handle living with everything Spock does for the rest of his life, like Spock's need for organization, his need for labeling everything. Jim could still remember the fight about the need to have labeled the food items, but Jim could also remember all the good times like when he had got him the rare Doctor Who tickets for Christmas or when he had gotten a private viewing to the new Star Trek movie with Jim Parsons, the actor who played S'eok. That was also the day when Spock would stop pointing out the little mistakes he had made playing a Vulcan, causing a well loved celebrity to hate the entire group. He didn't know how he felt.

He pushed pause to the tv and stood up. He walked into the kitchen and got a glass out and wine, he poured the wine into the glass the glass. He put the wine up and took his glass to the couch, sat down and pushed play. He still had the glass in hand when Spock came out from his bedroom dressed in his Tuesday night clothes; a Star Wars tee-shirt with Han Solo and Chewbacca on it and fuzzy Millennium Falcon patterned pajama pants.

"Why do you have wine on the couch, at this time at night? It's against the roommate agreement, and it's illogical," Spock says. Jim sighs, remembering the roommate agreement, and he decided how he felt towards Spock; annoyed. He couldn't fall in love with someone who would put a contract on the relationship. He couldn't.

"It's just one glass, Spock," Jim replies, turning his head towards Spock.

"I have a human cousin who used to say that. He now has a drinking problem and is living in my aunts basement," Spock says.

"I'm not getting a drinking problem Spock."

 **Hope you liked the chapter. I worked hard on it. Also I realized I've never really shown a chapter where everyone was sitting down together and talking. So the next chapter will be more about everyone together doing something. Please leave a review, tell me what you like, what you dislike if you guys are silent I don't know what I need to change and keep the same.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Black Sheep Paradigm

Jim sat down on the couch, though he was leaning forward. He set down five containers of Thai food. He organized them, if he didn't Spock would be a pain in the butt. First came the two boxes Cashew Chicken, the came the Mee Krob and lastly two boxes of Chicken Satay. They usually didn't have this many boxes but today they're having a get together.

"There you go Spock, perfectly organized," Jim sighs as Spock walks in. Jim looks over at him. Spock opens his mouth;

"You say a word and I'll throw it out the window," Jim warns with a solemn look. Spock's mouth closes, "Now can you go get plates?" Spock nods and walks into the kitchen as the first knock at the door came.

"Come in!" Jim yelled as he stood up to welcome the first guest.

"Hey!" Nyota called walking in with a wine glass. Jim walks up to her.

"Hey, I'll take the glass," He offers holding his hand out. She nods and hands over the glass. He walks to the kitchen as Spock was returning with the plates. Spock set the plates down and walked out of the room temporarily.

"I'm sorry, I am early, I figured that I could help set up or something," She replies with a smile.

"You're fine, just take a seat, you don't need to help," Jim denies her offer and sets the wine down on the island. He walks around the side of the island and grabs silverware. He walks over to the coffee table to see Uhura in Spock's spot.

Jim's eyes widen.

"Move, move before Spock comes!" He says frantically.

"Why?" She asks, confused.

"You don't want to be there when Spock comes o-" Jim was interrupted by Spock

walking out.

"Move," He hissed, but he was too late, Spock noticed her.

"You are in my spot. Please move that is my spot," Spock commands.

"Why?"

"To say in human slang; I have put it into a state of eternal dibs. That is _my_ spot. It is the perfect spot. It is not too close to the heater to be cold in the winter, but it's at the right angle from the window that I'll be in the direct breeze. It's not at angle for the tv too much to create a parallax but not to direct too discourage talking," Spock explains in seemingly one breath. Nyota opens her mouth to argue, but Jim aggressively shakes her head and she slides over. Spock sits down, and Jim leans forward to place the silverware on the coffee table.

Jim sits down on the right couch.

The door opens and Bones walks right into the apartment.

"Hello," He greets and shuts the door behind him, "Jim, Chekov was working in the lab and you won't believe what he found! A tempus shift is going to be driving over this area in a week!" A grin splits on Jim's face.

"Okay we need to start working preparations!" He says excitedly. Bones takes a seat down next to Uhura.

"What's a tempus shift?" She asks confused.

"Well to understand you can't see time and the universe as an unyielding bar but more as a system of yarn pulled tight. There are weak points in the yarn and strong points, on the weak points is where temporal shifts occur. Something shifts on the system causing the weak points to shake almost. When they shake weird things happen. Sometimes people are transferred to alternate dimensions, sometimes time travel, sometimes it's a simple as the electronics stop working. A whole number of things happen. Tempus shifts have always been happening they're the reason ghost stories and other like occurrences have happened," Jim explained.

"And what are you guys planning on doing during the shift?"

"Well we hope to get transferred to a different dimension," He answers.

"How will you get back?"

"Well when the shift ends, and were in the weak point will be yanked back," He explains.

"Sounds dangerous," She replies nonchalantly, "I'm coming." Bones and Jim share looks.

"Illogical," Spock sighs. Nyota gives a quick glare towards him.

"What did you say?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I said 'Illogical' it's very dangerous for practices and experienced people. You are not practiced nor experienced, there for it's illogical for you to do so," He explains.

"Maybe you should should shut you're mouth," She responds. Spock opens his mouth to say something but it interrupted.

"Will talk about it later when we get closer, today is about catching up on everything," Jim intervenes. Bones and Jim share a look.

The door opens and closes and the Scotty, and the couple walks in.

"How are ye' doin'?" Scotty asks, "Nevermind, I've got news! There's gonna be a-"

"Yeah, we know, a Tempus Shift, Bones told us. It also led to a very sassy argument between Spock and Nyota," Jim explains, "She wants to come, he thinks she shouldn't."

"Ah, I see. Spock, you're opinion doesn't madder, she's comin' if she wants," Scotty replies.

"You don't have to defend me," Nyota states. He nods. Scotty takes a seat next to Jim, and Sulu sits next to Scotty, leaving Chekov to sit on the ground.

"Anyway, before things start getting too outta hand I'd like to ask a question. How'd your date go Jim?" Bones asks a smile spreading over his face.

"It was _not_ a date," Jim sighs cupping his left cheek with his left hand.

"Well technically it could be considered a date," Sulu says.

"Spock?" Jim asked looking over towards him. Bones knew Spock was bound by logic and truth, he also knew the definition of date and he knew what Spock was going to say. Bones pulled out his phone, went to voice memos and pushed record.

"The official definition is a social or romantic get-together. It was a social gathering, we did, in fact, go on a date, Jim." Spock agreed. A wild grin split on Bones' face. Jim looked at Bones to see he had been recording the sentence.

"Bones!" He roared. Scotty grabbed at his shoulder.

"Don't do, Jim!" He hisses into Jim's ear. Jim calmed down and stayed seated.

Bones edited the recording and got onto twitter. Jim's eyes widened.

"Bones! Bones… Don't do it!" Jim yells.

"Aye, it ain't worth yer funeral. Don't do it Bones," Scotty warns. Bones just smiles, he hold out his phone for the group to see.

"Look, Jim. I won't send it if you say that you admit that your get together was a date," Bones explains. A smirk growing on his face.

"Fine," Jim sighs, sitting back in the chair, Scotty dropped his hand, "Me and Spock went on a date."

"As a plus I'll even delete the recording," Bones states. He starts typing and swiping away at his phone finally deleting the recording. Jim sighed.

"Thank you," Jim says in an irritated tone.

"Okay, but assuming you and your boyfriend," For this Bones earned a piercing stare from Jim, "didn't go on a date then it becomes funny." Spock raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" Spock asked.

"It's funny that Mister romantic over here is the only one out of us, besides Spock, who didn't have an actual date."

"It's not funny it's ironic, but yes it does have a comedic aspect to it," Spock agreed. Jim looked over at Spock, he threw his hands to the side.

"Whose side are you on?" Jim asked with a scoff.

"Now you get it, Spock!" Bones encouraged, "This is why it's fun to be human."

"I must remind you, I am Vulcan," He replies.

"Funny, 'cause last time I checked you're only _half_ Vulcan, and you're also _half_ human," Bones reminded him. Spock opened his mouth to say something.

"So, Scotty how'd your date go?" Sulu interrupts, successfully changing the subject. Scotty leans forward, ready to talk about his experience.

"It went great, it was perfect," Scotty lies. Nyota shoots him a piercing stare and he caught it, Scotty sighs, "I twisted my ankle." He tells them. There was a collective snicker from the group.

"How'd that happen?" Jim asks. He had turned to Scotty and had a smile on his face.

"Well I… I tried break dancin'," More snickers erupted from the group.

"How about y'all shut your mouths, he did better than you guys could've done," Nyota scolds the group. There was a quiet for sometime until Jim says,

"You guys can grab food if you want." Everyone except Nyota and Spock lunges in to grab their plate.

Once everything was settled and everyone had their food the conversation turned to Bones.

"Okay Bones, your date?" Sulu asked.

"Who says I'm going to talk about it?" Bones asks with a smile.

"Well seein' that you got everyone else to talk about their dates it would only be fair," Scotty reasons.

"Fine, the date went good. It was nice," Bones replies.

"Okay, but details! We all know about each other's date except for yours. Tell us more," Jim commands.

"Her name's Claire, she's got blonde hair and she works with me at the hospital," Bones explains, "She's calm and nice."

"And?"

"And we're going on a date again Saturday," He tells them against his will.

"Oooooo."

"Shut up," Bones uttered in a grumpy voice.

"Have fun," Sulu remarked, while raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up," He repeats, "How'd your date go?"

"Better than yours," Sulu starts with a smile, "It was romantic and I stayed the night, and before any of you ask, no nothing happened. Except sleeping, nothing happened."

"You dog," Bones remarks dryly, sarcasm dripping in his voice. It was quiet while everyone continued to eat.

"Your opinion, Spock, who's better, Batman or Spider Man?" Jim asked.

"Well, Batman," Spock replied almost instantly.

"Make sense, he's quiet and unemotional like you," Bones commented. Jim rolls his eyes, and sighed, 'here we go again' he thought.

"At least I am a hero. With all your emotions you'd make a better villain." Spock claimed.

"Oh yeah?" Spock raised his eyebrow at Bones' temper.

"Yes," He replied.

"Bones, Spock!" Jim snaps, stopping it before it went too far, they stopped talking, "Thank you."

"May I ask," Bones started, "Why did you chose Batman?"

"Well he's more quiet and he doesn't stop the action to make jokes," He replied.

"How very Vulcan of you," Bones remarked.

"I am Vulcan, after all."

"You're also half human," Jim reminded him.

The night continued going into random topics until it was getting late. Everyone's plates had been forgotten on the coffee table. Right no it was relaxingly quiet, when Nyota checks the time. She gets up and stretches. Her arms reached above her head and she let a quiet yawn.

"Thank you for the dinner," She says with a smile. Jim looked up and returned the smile.

"You welcome," He replied. She grabbed her things and walked to the door.

"Bye," She says, turning back to look at everyone.

"Bye!" Came everyone else. She opened the door and walked out closing it behind her.

"Bye," Scotty quickly uttered as he stood and rushed to the door opening and closing it going to talk to Nyota.

"Oh, Bones, I have a box of stuff I'm no longer keeping, it's random collectibles I no longer want. Do you want to take it home?" Jim asks, standing up, he too stretches.

"Sure," Bones replies nodding he also stood up. Him and Jim turn to leave when they hear;

"We're gonna leave, thanks, Jim," Sulu states.

"No problem," Jim replies looks back meeting Sulu's gaze, he nods and Sulu smiles turning forward and standing up. They walked to the door, hand in hand opening it and closing it behind them. Jim and Bones leave the room to go look at the box, leaving Spock alone. He stood and started cleaning up, it had been nagging at him for the past hour.

He had gotten most of it cleaned up when Bones and Jim came back into the room huffing and puffing carrying a large box.

"Here, I will carry it to the car for you," Spock offers walking up to the box. He easily lifted it from their arms.

"Show off," Bones claims, in a grumpy tone. He turned over to look at Jim

"Thanks for having me over, Jim, goodnight," Bones stated.

"Anytime, Bones, see you later," Jim responds. Bones and Spock walk to the door. Bones opened the door for Spock and shut it behind them.

 **I haven't updated in a while. I am sorry but I am getting back into the swing. I have the next episode on the way and I am about to publish a mini episode.**


End file.
